Hobrazians
{|class="infobox bordered" style="width:22em; font-size:95%; text-align:left;" cellpadding="3" align="right" ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:larger; background-color:#b08261; color:#fee8ab;" | |- The Hobrazians (Hobrazian: ჰობრაცელებმა, Hobratselebma) are an Artanian ethnic group that have originated in Hobrazia, where they constitute a majority of the population. Hobrazian communities are also present in other Artanian nations. The majority of Hobrazians are Hosians and Hobaists and largely adhere to the non-Aurorian Hobrazian Orthodox Church, an independent Hosian Patriarchal Church, and the native Hobaist religion. There are also Bishopal communities in Muzalkaz, formed by adherents to the Church of Muzalkaz. The Hobrazian people went through a complex process of nation-formation, created by the merger of two tribes, the Hobratz and the Zargundias. These tribes were part of the group that later went on to found Deltaria, and most Hobrazians therefore view Deltarians as their genetic cousins. The Hobrazian language, a language isolate, with its own alphabet and long written tradition going back to the 5th century, is the language of literacy and education of all Hobrazians living in Hobrazia, as well as the official language of the country. Located in the South-East of Artania, the Hobrazian people have been heavily influenced by the culture of their neighboring empires. By the end of the 2nd century, as a result of the Land Wars of Hobrazia, they formed a unified kingdom which emerged as a dominant regional power until it was weakened by internal divisions following the Battle of Tnaka in 799, and collapsed in 815. A reunited Hobrazian Kingdom was recreated in 1375, with virtually the same borders as the modern Hobrazian Republic. History Culture Language Hobrazians speak a unique language, called Hobrazian, which is a language isolate, meaning it is unrelated to any other language. Hobrazian uses its own alphabet, created during the Middle Ages. Although the letters of the Hobrazian alphabet largely follow the order of the Kalopian alphabet, the two alphabets seem to be unrelated. Religion Before Hosianism, virtually all Hobrazians adhered to Hobaism, a polytheistic nature religion, which was itself the result of the cultural contact between the Hobratz and Deltarian tribes that are the basis of the Hobrazian nation. Hobaism represents a syncretism between the Deltarian belief in Lord Hoba and the Hobratz worship of the Spirits of the Land. In 405, Hobrazia became one of the first nations to adopt Hosianism as a state religion. It established the Hobrazian Orthodox Church that still exists independently of the other Patriarchal churches, having become so in 533, after having rejected the Council of Auroria. Hobrazia soon became one of the most important centres of early Hosianism, and its geographic proximity to Majatra made it a gateway for Hosian theology into Artania. The Church was strengthened in Hobrazia in the 5th century by the translation of the Annunciation into the Hobrazian language. Prior to the 5th century, although the Hobrazians had their own spoken language, it was not written, thus the Annunciation was written in Kalopian or Selucian. The Hobrazian alphabet was initially created for the task of translating the Hosian scriptures into Hobrazian. This ushered a new Golden Age and strengthened the Hobrazian national identity. There are also small populations of Luthorans in the north such as the members of the Church of Muzalkaz and practitioners of Geraja in the south (comprised mostly of Malivian expatriates). Hobrazia is also home to a sizable atheistic/agnostic community. Customs Category:Ethnic groups Category:Hobrazia